rajvi
by Dream princes
Summary: its for rajvi fans hope you like it read and review please what will happen when you come to know that some one you love most in your life is cheating you the person you love most not even love you is this true or not if not so what is the reason behind it you will find in this story
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys this is on rajivi please read and review hope you like this story also**

**SET AFTER **

**(case of gunehgaar cid officer rajat )**

(after the case is solved and rajat is proved innocent acp give him leave for some days to take care of his father )

**IN RAJAT HOUSE **

rajat is sitting on a couch suddenly door bell ring he get up and open the door

rajat:purvi tum is waqat yaha

purvi :ha sir woh meanay sucha ap boht theake gay hogay aur uncle ki care bhi karni thi apko to meanay socha apko khana banay kay liya time mealy na mealy to mea apkay liya khana layi thi apnay khana khayia to nahi hai

rajat :ha nahi per is ki koi zarrorate nahi thi phir bhi thank you ao ander ao

purvi (enter )zarrorate kiasay nahi thi ap itnay dino say perishan thay khuch theak say khayia bhi nahi huga isi liya

rajat :its really sweet of you plz sit

they both sit on couch

purvi :sir uncle ko lay ayia mea plates lagati hu

rajat :nahi tum biatho mea karlo ga

purvi :nahi sir pl mujhe itna to karnay

rajat: ok mea papa ko lata hu

rajat leave purvi set the table and after some time rajat come with his father his father is on wheel chair

**on dinning table **

rajat papa =rp

rp;purvi beta tum to boht acha khana banati ho iski maa kay janay kay baad aaj ja kar acha khana khaiya hai warna hum dono hi khuch na khuch bana ker khate theay

purvi :thank you uncle

rajat :ha wakai purvi tum to boht acha khana bnati ho

rp :beta isi liya tujhe kahita hu mujhe ek bahu laday takey woh aker humare ghar ko sumhalay ghar sirf ek aurat hi sumhal sakti hai aur isi bahany mujhe rose apni bahu kay hath ka acha khana miley ga

rajat :papa ab ap phir say shuru hogay hai ap kay kahnay kay liya main suli per chahd jayu

rp :iska matlub to kabhi shaadi nahi kaaray ga kiya peahely tere pass bahana tha kay tere seniors ki shaadi nahi hui to main kiase karskta hu ab to unki shaadi bhi hogayi hai aur woh baap bhi baan gay hai

rajat ;papa ise baray mea baad mea baat karay gay ap ki medicines ka time hogiya hai chaliya room mea thoda rest kariya

rajat take his father to his room and after some time he come look around for purvi then see in kitchen she is washing plates rajat smile and go closer to her and hug her from behind purvi try to remove her self from him

rajat :kiya hua itnay dino baad to romance ka time mila hai or tum ho kay mujhse dure jaanay ki koshish karahi ho

purvi :sir chodiya mujhe apse koi baat nahi karni

rajat (turn her )kiya purvi bolo

purvi :apko khuch malum nahi

rajat :ha mujhe nahi pata

purvi :abhi table per ape papa ko kiya kahrahi thai kay shaadi karkay ap suli chahde jayo gay

rajaT ;purvi tum us baat ko laay kare naraz ho are woh to meanay papa hko chup karanay kay liya kaha tha

purvi pichle 2 saal say ap chup hi kara rahi hu mujhe kiya mujhse shaadi nahi karna chahtiya aur kitna time chahiya apko mujhe samajhnay kay kiya hum jaan chukay hai ek dusray ko ab or kitna time papa kabsay mujhe shaadi kay liya force karay hai per main mana karahi hu sirf ap kay kiya leaken aaj mujhe pata chal giya apkay liya mea sirf ek time pass ho warna shaadi kai decision kay liya 2 saal nahi lagta y (she say all this with tears in her eyes )

rajat :purvi kiya tumhe mujhe per itna bhi bharosa nahi papa ko humare baaray main pata nhi isi liya main nay woh sub aisa hi kaha aqur tum ho kay mera plan hi khraab kardiya (she look at him with confusion ) shreya ki delivery hui thi na kaal to meanay socha tha kay do teen din baad tumhe date per lakay jayo ga aur shaadi kay liya propose karo ga tumhe yaad ho to humny hi yeah fiasla liya tha kay jaab humare dono seniors kay first baby hogay uskay baad hum shaad karay gay aur tum mujhe aisay kahrahi ho kay 2 saal meri waja say huia daya aur abhijeet sir nay hi shreya aur tarika ko propose karnay main itna time laga diya shaadi dusro kay liya suli higi meray liya mera sapna us khubsuraat zindage ka sapna jo main tumhare saath bitana chahta hu aur meri ek hi arzo hai kay zindage ek her subah is chahray ko deakh kar ho aur her raat isay deakh ker dhealay mea apni akhri saans say pehley bhi is chahray ko deakhna chahta hu

purvi hug him tightly

purvi :rajat i am really sorry mujhe maafe kardo

rajat :itni asani say maafi nahi mileay gi

purvi :to mujhe kiya karna huga

rajat ;you should be completely mine

purvi ;i, am completely yours rajat

rajat :mera mutlab hai ade nahi

purvi :to phir kiya mutlab hai

rajat :(with naughty smile )mutlab yeah kay mujhe tum chahiya ho

purvi (shocked ) sach (he nodded his head in yes

purvi (rape her hand arround his neck )ok agher isay hi maafe karna hai to make me yours completely

rajat kiss her forehead ,eyes ,cheeks ,ears ,lips jaw line ;and then neck (she is shivering and blushing due to his killing kisses )he hold her up in his arm and take her to his room he laid her on bed move closer to her move his finger from her forehead to her chest she move her face to other side she is shivering and blushing he remove hair from her face kiss her forehead ,eyes ,scheeks ,lips ,neck and start opening button of her shirt and kiss her body upper body chest stomach and then kiss her lips and tunr her ion the bed still kissing her she is to kissing him he remove her shirt and she to unbutton his shirt remove it and they break apart kiss his fore head ,cheeks and then lips he turn her again and kiss her lips chest upper body stomach and then move downward remove her skirt kiss her body and then legs and again kiss her lips after some some they both fall in deep sleep

**A/N pata nahi kiase hai aaj hi idea ayiea tha to leakh diya batana kiasa hai and thank you for reading and thank you to silent readers also review plz **

**bye take care **


	2. kiya hua hai

**hey guys how are you and sorry for late update thank you to all who review my story and like it **

**thank you**

**ananya gautam,bepana ,harman,adk ;thank you **

**XYZ,TADS:thank you for review and i am already writing on dareya and abhirika you will find experience of love in my stories i write this on them **

**killer 147,prasanthi,katiiy,zehra,daya,s girl,rajvi,shree,rohit,confident girl 22**

**myself-myfirstcrush :than you for liking my story and i know i make many spelling mistakes but i am** working** on it and ap ki story say achi nahi hai but plz apni story ko yeah end mat do at least clear karo rajat nay saab kiyon kiya**

**NEXT MORNING**

purvi wake up first look at rajat who is on her top she smile and remember about last night she blush kiss him on his check and move without disturbing him go to bathroom come after some time see him still sleeping smile write a note kiss him on his forehead and leave

after some time rajat wake up and move his head here and there but he did,t found purvi then look at side table see a paper take it and start reading

** i am going my love bye and take your bath come bureau soon i am waiting for and i love you **

he after reading this and kiss the paper take bath and go to kitchen he see break fast is ready he smile and make it hot and go to his father room and come out with him

**ON DINNING TABLE**

RF ;beta tunay meri baat kay baray mein kiya socha

rajat ;konsi baat

rf;wohi kay to meri baho kaab la raha hai

then rajat think about purvi words

rajat :jaldi hi lay ao ga pehlay ap batao kay kaal jo ladki yaha ayie thi ap ko kiase lagi

rf ;woh purvi (rajat nodded head in yes )achi ladki hai khana bhi acha banati hai piyari bhi hai

rajat:to agher woh apki baho banay to kiasa rahay ga

rf:boht acha mein to kabhi teray liya itni achi ladki na dhoond pata bus ab to jaldi say usay meri baho bana day

rajat :theak hai papa ek do din mein uskay papa wapas ajay gay woh kisi kaam say delhi gay thay

rf ;theak hai to mein teari shoro karta ho shagon ki

rajat :papa ap karay apni tiyari mein chalta hu bye

IN BUREAU

all are present expect purvi rajat is very tense and worried about her he call her she pick the phone

rajat ;purvi tum kaha ho abhi taak ayie kiyon nahi

purvi ;rajat main aaj nahi ao gi

rajat :per kiyon

purvi ;bus tabiyaat khuch theak nahi

rajat ;ok per raat ko hotel red light ajana ek surprise hai and no excuses

purvi ;ok try karo gi

AT NIGHT IN RED LIGHT HOTEL

IN ROOM

room is beautifully decorated with flowers ,candles and heart shape balloons rajat is moving here and their holding a beautiful ring in her hand

rajat ;purvi kaab ay gi ab aur wait nahi huta

3 hours passed like this

rajat ;kahi puirvi khatry mein to nahi warna ab taak to ajati phone bhi nahi utha rahi ghar jaker deakhta hu

rajat go top purvi house and she open the door rajat hug her tightly and cry a little

rajat ;tum janti ho main kitna dar giya tha tum kiyon nahi ayie

purvi ;try to say ) woh main

rajat koi baat nahi per ab main aur wait nahi kar sakta (sit on his keens take out the ring )purvi will you marry me

purvi :no i can,t marry

rajat (shock )kiya purvi (get up )tum kiya kahe rahi ho kaal taak tum mujhe kahe rahi thi kay main late karaha ho is saab kay liya aur aaj tum khuch ghanto mein kiya hogiya hai purvi

a voice come

person :boht khuch hogiya hai (come closer put his hand on purvi shoulder rajat become angry )humari misunderstanding dor hogayi hai hum phir ek hogay hai

rajat *(shout )kiya bakwaas karahy ho tum ha purvi siref meri hai woh mujhse piyar karti hai

purvi :nahi karti main tumsay piyaar main (pointing toward the men)main rahol say piyaar karti hu i love him

do saal pehelay ek misunderstanding ki waja say humara break up hogiya tha taab hi tumsay mili thi per kabhi piyaar nahi kiya siref like kiya ab humare misunderstanding dor hogayi hai so you can leave know

rajat (was hell shocked tear come in his eyes ) purvi tum kiya kah rahi ho come closer and hold her arms

rahol remove his hand :don,t touch her and please we want to spend some good moments

rajat :main tumhay kabhi maaf nahi karoga i hate you purvi i hate you and he leave crying badly rahol close the door

**A/N i know you guys want to kill me but kiya hua hai in khuch ghanto mein jo purvi nay yeah saab kiya kya rajat purvi ek hongay yah phir khuch aur hoga keep guessing and review please sorry for spelling mistakes **

**bye take care and don,t forget to review **


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys now i am going to complete this story as soon as possible because i am not getting good response from you but thanks to those who review my story aur saab log to cid deakh deakh kare cid hi ban gay ho kitna khuch sochliya apnay oh god but no one you is write baat to khuch aur hi hai so lets see**

**thank you **

**sapna dahal,khushi mehta ;thank you **

**shree ;rajvi ko milanay main abhi to time hai aur ha ap ka guess theak to hai per woh kiya majburi hai ap ko jaldi pata chalay gi **

**adk;ha hai to sahi per is chapter puri tharha clear nahi hogi **

**harman ;are ap to daar hi gay judai to piyaar ko aur mazboot banati hai rajvi ko ek karo gi to sahi per kiya woh humisha ek rahay gay yah phir **

**daya,s girl ,shweta,abhika,abhika,crazy for purvi ,noor,anaya gautam , .1.**

**myself-my firstcrush;are baap re baap apnay kiya dhamki di main to daar hi gai **

**IN PURVI HOUSE **

after closing door rahol come back to purvi her eyes are wet tears are coming in his eyes he come closer to her and hug her from behind purvi is not liking it and try to remove his hand but all her tries are in vain

rahol ;jitany aso bahany hai baha lo per aaj kay baad main tum hare mouh say na uska name suno aur na tumhare in beautiful eyes main uskay liya anso deakho

purvi ;plz tum mujhe akela chod do plz (she is crying badly and try to remove his hands )

rahol ;itni asani say in baho say dour nahi hosakti tum ab tumhay humesha in hi baho main kade hona paday ga humesha

purvi ;plz main khuch dair akeli rahna chahti hu plz tum jao

rahol ;theak hai jata hu boht piyaar karta ho tumsay isi liya tumhare baat man raha hu aaj ki raat usay yaad karkay jitna rona hai ro lo per kaal taak tum mujhe ek dum theak nazar ao (and he leave her move behind and turn her ) kaal jaldi a jana hum shopping per jay gay

purvi ;per kiyon karni hai shopping

rahol ;kiyon humari shaadi hai 3 days kay baad to kiya tum new dresses nahi lo gi main khod tumharay liya dress pasand karo ga aur wiasay bhi tum jo bhi peheno achi hi lagti ho hai na aur kaal pink color ki dress pehen karana tum per achi lagti hai

purvi ;theak hai tum jao

rahol ;ok bye and he leave after closing the door purvi sit on floor and break into tears start crying badly her eyes are red and full of tears

purvi (crying )i am sorry rajat plz mujhe maaf kardo mainay bura kiya ap kay saath mujhe maaf kardina main majbur thi rajat agher main ap ko khod say dur na karti to woh unhay mar deta mujhe maaf kardina and she remember all that moments she spent with him and remembering all this she fall into sleep she sleep on the floor

IN RAJAT CAR

he is driving in high speed very high speed and his eyes are red tears are rolling down from his eyes

rajat (crying )purvi kiyon kiya tumnay meray sath aisa kiyon banayia meray piyaar ka mazakh kiyon ha kiya kaami thi meray piyaar main tumhay kabhi maaf nahi karo ga and like this he reach his house he enter in his room and start breaking things and break his picture with purvi and shout i hate you purvi i hate you and sit down on the floor and his father enter in room move toward his son

rf ;kiya hua beta yeah saab kiya hai ha tum theak to ho purvi ko bol diya tumnay shaadi kay liya

rajat hug his father (crying ) papa usnay meray piyaar ko thokra diya meray piyaar ka mazakh banaiya papa i hate her woh mujhsay piyar hi nahi karti thi dhoka day rahi thi mujhay

rf (remove him from hug cup his face )beta mujhay nahi pata kay sach kiya hai per mainay uski ankho main teray liya sacha piyaar deakha hai ho sakta hai uski koi majburi ho

rajat ;papa koi majbori nahi hai bus dhoka hai saab ap ja kar so jao plz

rf ;theak hai main jata hu per meri baat kay baray main zarrore sochna ha and he leaves

rajat again sit on floor sudden li hi see in another rajat (i hope you guys understand what i am saying )called rajat 2

rajat :kon ho tum

rajat 2 :tum hare anter atma

rajat :kiya chahiya tumhay ha

rajat 2 ;tum theak say ek baar purvi kay baray main socho

rajat ;kiyon socho main ha woh to mujhsay piyar hi nahi karti

rajat 2 ;agher piyar na karti to kaal khod ko tumhay na soupti koi ladki aisa kabhi karti hai jaab woh kisi say piyaar karti ho

rajat ;nahi karti who mujhsay piyaar i hate her and he shout i hate her rajat 2 is disappear now

rajat sleep on floor crying and remembering all that moments he spend with purvi

NEXT MORNING

both of them wake up and after freshing up and without taking dinner they leave for bureau

purvi reach bureau first and after some time rajat enter in bureau look toward each other purvi can see hurt ,pain and hate in rajat eyes no one is present in bureau except rajvi purvi go to file to collect some files she enter file room and after taking file she is suppose to go but some one hold her by waist tightly and push her toward the wall she is about to scream but some one put hand on her mouth ans after she see the face of man she become normal and he remove his hands

purvi(try to free her self ) yeah ap kiya karahy hai rajat chodiya mujhe

rajat :acha agher tum mujhsay piyar nahi karti to mujhe rajat kiyon bula rahi ho main tumhara senior hu sir bulao na

purvi ;sorry sir plz chodiya mujhay koi ajay ga

rajat :ek baar tum meri ankho main deakh kar kaho tum mujhsay piyaar nahi karti

puri :(move her eyes down )nahi karti apsay piyaar

rajat :mainay kaha ankho main deakh ker kaho

purvi hear some voice and some how release her self and enter in and she see dareya are kissing daya is holding shreya by her waist tightly

purvi;ahemmmmm ahemmmm and they break apart

dareya are blushing daya move toward his desk and rajat to move toward his desk shreya come closer t o her

shreya ;kiya purvi tera bhi ander romance chalo tha ab tum dono shaadi bhi karlo na kiyon daya main theak kah rahi hu na

daya ;ha bilkul

purvi ;aisa nahi hosakta humara break up hogiya hai aur daya sir main ja rahi hu mujhe ek zarrore kame hai leave application desk per rakh di hai mainay acp sir kay cabine main and she move dareya go closer to rajat

daya ;kiya hua rajat

rajat told them every thing sir usnay mujhe cheat kiya hai aur ab us rahol kay sath sir main is baray main khuch aur nahi bolna chahta mujhe ek khabri say milena hai main ja raha

dareya are completely shocked

shreya ;daya khuch to hua hai humay pata lagana hoga

daya :ha tum theak kah rahi ho

**A/N so what you think is going to happen next kiya dareya sach ka pata laga pay gay rajvi ek hogay kiya sach hai rahol ka purvi kisay bachanay kay liya yeah saab kar rahi hai tell me chapter kiasa tha soory for spelling mistakes and thank you for reading and plz don,t forget to review **

**bye take care **


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys how are you and sorrrrrrrrrry sorrrrrrry for late update i am busy in my studies and my health was also not good but today i am feeling well so i am updating new chapter but guys i am sad kay sirf 11 review mileay but plz agher ap read kartay ho story ko to review bhi kiya karo ok main yah chapter un kay liya leakh rahi hu jin ho nay review kiya **

**thank you **

**sapana dahal,adk: ****thank you for your review **

**khushi mehta :thank you for your review and rajvi ko milnay main abhi time hai aur apki request duo ki story ko soch rahi hu next week take mileay gi **

** .1 ,katiiy ;thank you for review **

**shree ;thank you for your review and lets see kiya hai purvi ki majburi **

**harman ;thank you for your review jitna mushkil ap kay liy ath autna hi meray liy abhi tha is chap ko leakhna **

**rajvi 15 ;thank you for your review and are to mar do is rahol ko goli kiss nay roka hai aur purvi ki problem bhi pata chal jay ga**

**any ;thank you for your review but agher ap meri stories ko like kartay ho kisi bhi story ko review kiyon nahi kia kiya ap silent reader ho to ab say review karna ok if you like aur love my stories **

IN PARKING LOT

purvi is going to unlock her car door but some one hold her tightly by waste and press her on car and kiss her lips she is completely shocked she look at that person its rajat and after some he leave her

rajat (looking inher eyes )tum piyaar nahi karti na mujhsay

purvi ;(looking down )nahi karti

rajat (hold her by shoulder tightly she move her face up )ahger nahi karti to mujhe kiss kiyon karnay diya ha roka kiyon nahi

purvi :woh ap achank say ay thay isi liya

rajat ;hm tum to ek cid officer ho aur ek cid officer ek waqt main kitnay hi gundo say fight kar sakti hai per ek admi ko push nahi karsakti cid officer kay liya khuch bhi achanck nahi hota hai samjhe

purvi (she is feeling pain because he is holding her very tightly )rajat plz chodiyan

rajat ;mera name kiyon lay rahi ho ha mujhsay piyar nhai karti per name lati ho ha and he leave her

purvi;sorry sir

a voice ;kiya hua darling phir say yah tum hay tangh karaha hai

both fo them look at him its rahol he come closer to them

rahol ;deakho mister meri purvi say dur raho yah hi ach ahai tumhary liya ok and he hug her

rahol;chalo purvi humay shaade ki shooping bhi karni hai he wrap his hand around her back she is not liking but she is not showing it and they move out rajat is standing like a statue dareya come closer to him daya put his hand on his shoulder he remove his tear and turn

daya ;rajta deakho humay laghta hai purvi kisi mushkil main hai woh apni marzi say yah nahi karahi hai

rajat ;to kiya majburi hai purvi ki ha kiyon nahi batate woh humay

shreya ;sir ho sakta hai usay batanay say mana kiya giya ho

daya ;tum tension math lo hum khuch n akhuch karaky sach ka pata laga lay gay

rajat ;sir ap ko sach main laghta hai kay woh mushkil main hai

daya ;main apni behen ko achay say janta hu meri princessais aisa anhi karsakti

they start thinking that what to do

IN MALL

rahol is trying different dresses on purvi and he give her a red lahenga to wear she come out from changing room

rahol;are wah purvi boht achi lag rahi ho sach main

and they go to jewelry shop he trying a necklace on her abhirika arre moving from their they look at them and become shocked

tarika ;abhi yah kiya ho raha hai purvi is ladke kay sath

abhi ;woh to mujhay bhi samajh nahi araha hai

tarika;main sheya ko call karaky puchte hu she cal and shreya tell her every thing to abhi

abhi ;hum in ka picha kartay hai

rahol and purvi after completing shoping are sitting in restaurant purvi is not happy but rahol is very happy

purvi ;rahol tum jo chaty thay woh mainay kiya plz mujhe un say milena hai

rahol ;ok meri jaan chalo tumhay milata hu unsay

amd they start their journey toward their destination abhiriak are following them and they stop car near a old building and they go inside and he take purvi to room and she become after entering the room and abhirika are also shocked they are looking all this from a window

**A/N so what make abhirika and purvi shocked main is story ko jaldi khatam karan chahte ho so plz review karo and sorry for spelling mistakes thank you for reading and pl zreview **

**bye take care **


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys how are you i hope i am not late ha thank you for your reviews **

**shree,aru,adk,barkha,ananya gautam,ansha,khushi mehta,rajvi 15 ,any,guest ,harman,katiiy roha **

**thank you for your reviews and thank you to silent readers also sorry if i miss someone name **

**so here is the next chapter **

purvi enter in room and become shocked she see that her mother and father are on chair with lots of wounds and are tied with rope she run towards them and touch their face they are faint

purvi;rahol tum insaan ho yah nahi kiya haal bana diya inka inki umar (age )ka bhi khiyaal nahi kiya purvi is crying really badly and trying hard to wake up her parents

rahol;(come closer to her )are purvi plz don,t cry main tumhare ankho (eyes) main anso (tears )nahi deakh sakta

purvi;tum jo chahtay ho yoh main kar rahi hu na plz ab to inhay chod do plz main tumhare agay hath hod ti hu plz

rahol(hold her hands )are iski zarrorate nahi hai aaj raat ko humare shaade hai uskay badh main inahy chod du ga acha ab chalo ja kar tiyaar ho jao main chata hu tum duniya ki saab say beautiful ladke lago wiasy lagnay ki zarrorate nahi tum ho

and she leave from their with him she don,t want to leave but she have to leave abhirika are seeing all this from window they scan the place and notice the position of gun man and leave from their

IN BUREAU

dareya and rajat are waiting for abhirika and after some time abhirika come

daya;are abhi bolo kiya hau waha

abhi ;are mat pochokiya hua and told them every thing and daya also

shreya;deakha rajat purvi yah saab is majburi ki waja say karahi hai woh ap say piyaar karti hai

rajat ;hmmm

daya;ab humay khuch bhi kar kay purvi kay parents ko bachana hoga

abhi;ha shaam ko woh purvi say shaade kar raha hai

daya;kiya to hum shaam ko hi humala karay gay

abhi;ha theak hai log bhi zayada nahi hai

and at evening they reach the place and hide behind wall and they slowly hit the gun man on their heads and enter inside where mandap is ready and purvi is siting with rahol with dull face they enter and their is a shout out and then after some time all gundas are dead only rahol is alive abhi put gun on rahol head

abhi ;ab tumhara khial khatam ishita jao purvi kay parents ko leakay and they also start to move but rahol ahi on his leg and take gun from his hand and point it ion purvi

rahol;purvi tum meri nahi ho saki to iski bhi nahi ho gi he is going to shot her but rajat come in between and bullet hit his chest and rajat shot him and gun hit him on his head and rahol died on spot all run toward rajat purvi put his heda in her lap

purvi;rajat tum mujhe chod kar nahi ja saktay

abhi;daya ambulance ko phone karo and after some minutes ambulance come and they take him to operation theater all are tensed out side and praying for him purvi is crying really badly and shreya and tarika are consoling her after some time doctor come out purvi rum toward him

purvi;doc woh theak hai na

dac ;ji ha woh ab khatary say baher hai ap log unsay mil saktay hai all enter in room rajat is lying on bed

daya;thek ho tum

rajat ;yes sir main theak ho

after some time all leave except purvi she go closer to him put her hand on his but he jerk her hand

rajat;jao yah say mujhe tum say koi baath nahi karni

purvi;rajat i am sorry i know mainay boht badi ghalti ki hai plz forgive me rajat i ma really sorry

rajat ;mujhe tum say bath nahi karni jao yaha say tum to mujhsay piyaar nahi karati na jao yaha

purvi;rajat main tumsay boht piyaar karti hu

rajat shout;jao yaha say purvi leave crying really badly

anf after some days rajat is discharge from hospital but he did,nt talk to purvi he is really angry on her all try to convince him but he did,nt talk to her

**A/N so kiasa tha chapter short na i know so purvi kiasay manay gi rajat ko woh manay ga yah nahi rajvi ek hogay yah nahi so lets see what happen thank you for reading and plz do review **

**bye take care **


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys how are you and thank you for your review **

**ananya gautam ;thank you for your review purvi rajat ko kiasy manati hai deakhtay hia **

**khushi mehta ;thank you for your review or aaj hojay gay ap kay rajvi ek kiasay deakhtay hai **

**mano , ,katiiy,aru ;thank you for your review guys **

**dream girl ;i know that yaar per meray reader chahtay thay kay rajvi jaldi ek hojay to is liya yah saab kiya ok and thanks for your review**

**adk,harman, 3 u ansha ,duo angel ,barkha,shilpa patte ,aradhya,shree ;thank you so much for your review **

**any ;thanks for review per ap mujhe ananya di kiyon kahtay ho mera name sundas hai so tell me ha ap aisa kiyon kahtay ho ap nay pehle bhi mujhe yah hi kaha tha kiyon and thank you for review **

IN RAJAT HOUSE

rajat;papa ap kiyon gay tahy purvi kay ghar

rf;main tumhara aur purvi ka rishta tay kar kay ayia ho

rajat;main nahi karo ga usay shaade

rf;karni to padhay gi tumhay

rajat; per papa

rf;khuch nahi suno ga main aghar tum nahi manay to mera maara hua moh deakho gay samjhay

rajat;per papa

rf;karo gay yah nahi

rajat;per papa

rf;ha yah na warna main khuch kha kar mar jao ga

rajat ;papa ap kiya ha

rf ;ha yah na

rajat ;ha theak hai per sirf ap kay liya

rf ;woh to badh main dekhay gay and he go to his room

after some time rajat father come

rf;rajat main zara purvi kay ghar ja raha hu

rajat;kiyon

rf;are shaade ki date fix karni hai na

rajat ;per ap kiasay jay gay

rf;nikhil a raha hai woh leaker jay ga and nikhil and his father and nikhil leave for purvi house at 9 pm door bell rings rajat open the door and see purvi she is wearing a short black dress which ends on her knees with diamond necklace and tops here hairs are open and she is looking stunning and beautiful rajat is lost in her he can not take his eyes off from her face she is looking just beautiful and purvi is smiling and looking at rajat eyes with seductive and naughty looks rajat is losing his and his anger is melting like ice but some how he control his self

rajat ;tum yaha kiya kar rahi ho ha

purvi ;move closer to him and turn and lock the door she is moving closer and closer and he is moving back and back and he hit the wall and purvi put her both hands around his head and lock his way rajat is losing his self now its impossible for him to control his self but his trying his level best

rajat;kiya kar rahi ho tum ha without looking at her

purvi(smiling )woh na main apnay sweet and angry boyfriend ko mana rahi ho jo mujhsay thoda sa naraz hai aur usay hona nbhi chahiya mainay ghalti bhi to ki hai na per itni bhi naraz gi two weeks hogay tumnay mujhsay baat tak nahi ki aghar tum aisa hi karo gay to main maar jao gi but rajat put his finger on her lips and she smile

rajat ;kiya bol rahi ho tum ha main naraz hu to kiya ha mana nahi sakti thi tum

purvi;tumnay mana nay ka moka hi kaab diya

rajat ;acha aur tumnay jo meray sath kiya uska kiya ha mujhe kitna bura laga tumhay us rahul kay sath deakh kar pata hai dil kar raha tha kay usay jaan say maar du

purvi (move more closer )bura laga yah jalan hui ha

rajat ;ha hui jalan main nahi bardasht kar sakta kay tum kisse bhi aur kay sath ho tum sirf meri ho

purvi(smile and cup his face )ha rajat main sirf tumahre hu aur tum meray ho hum ek dusray kay hai aur rahul kiya koi bhi humaray beach nahi asakta main janti hu mainay tumahy boht hurt kiya hai per main kiya karti meray pass koi bhi option nahi thi wogh meray parents ko mar deta main kiya karti ha jinho nay mujhe is duniya main layia mujhe bada kiya is mokam tak pohan chayia main unhay marany kay liya chod deati kiya ha meri jaga khod ko rakh kar deakho aghar tumhare papa ko koi kidnap karta to tum bhi wohi kartay na jo woh kahta

rajat and purvi both of them have tears in their eyes and rajat hug her tightly she to hug him tightly

rajat (in hug )tum mujhe bata sakti thi na main usay chod ta nahi

purvi;are usnay mujhe kaha tha aghar kisse ko bhi bola to woh meray parents kay sath usay bhi marday ga warna main ap ko aur bhai logo ko batati na

rajat (remove her from hug and cup her face )ab kabhi bhi aisa maat karna samjhe

purvi ;kiya na to ap mujhe thapad maar denna say by showing her hand

rajat laugh lightly ;ha zarrore maaro ga aur daya sir aur abhi sir ko kaho ga aky woh bhi ek ek laga day tumhay

purvi;hit him on his chest kiya matlab ap sach main mujhe maray gay

rajat ;nahi meri jaan waisay and look at her from top to bottom and say tum aaj boht beautiful lag rahi ho

purvi;aaj say kiya matlab hai main hamesha beautiful nahi lagti

rajat ;lagti ho per aaj to tum meray liya itni tiyaar hui ho warna hamesha simple hi rahti ho make up bhi nahi karti aur aaj a to z saab kiya hai

purvi ;ap ko to pata hai muje make up nahi pasand yah to shreya aur tarika nay kiya hai woh bhi zabardaste

rajat wrap his hand around her waist and pull her toward his self

rajat ;wiasay aghar main na manta to tum kiya karnya wale thi

purvi (blush )khuch nahi

rajat push her toward the wall and press his body on her leaving no gap

rajat ;ach tab hi meray itnay close arahi thi ha

purvi;rajat chodo bhi na papa ajay gay

rajat ;ay gay to bell baja day gay tum nay lock jo kiya hai and purvi blush ab tum nahi kar arhi to main to karo ga hi na and he kiss her forehead ,eyes ,nose ,cheeks ,lips and they kiss passionately for 10 minutes and they break apart and hug each other tightly

AFTER ONE WEEK

aaj rajvi ki shaade hai saab arrangements main busy hai khuch daar kay baad barat ati hai saab uska swagat katay hai phir shaade ki rasam shuru hoti hai aur khuch daare kay badh shaade puri hoti hai woh saab ki blessings lay tay hai aur phir purvi apnay parents ko hug kar kay roti hai phir woh rajat kay ghar jatay hai saab unhay boht tang kartay hai phir finally un per taras kha kar unhay akela chod datay hai aur saab chalay gatay hai rajat door close karta hai aur room main jata hai

IN RAJVI ROOM

rajat enter in room and purvi move her head down and he smile and close the door and sit in front of her remove her ghughat (no guys is time daya sir yah koi aur nahi hai ha )and mover her head up by putting his hand on her chin and move her head up her eyes are close and she open her eyes slowly and look at him and smile rajat give her a gold bracelet as a gift she smile and take the gift and put it on side table and he kiss her forehead ,eyes,nose,cheeks ,lips ,neck and moving her down on bed and laid over her kiss her chest remove her dress then his own and then kiss her chest ,upper body ,stomach ,belly and moving down enter her and made love with her wife

**A/N ab inahay akela chod do aur mujhe review kar do plz ha hope kay ap logo ko pasand ayai ho **

**bye take care **


End file.
